


Magic Spell

by motorbike_on_the_avenue



Series: 30 days cheesy tropes challenge [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Angel Gabriel (Supernatural), First Kiss, Love Confessions, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motorbike_on_the_avenue/pseuds/motorbike_on_the_avenue
Summary: ‘A love spell?’ Sam asks. ‘She was making a love spell?’ Sam sounds confused. ‘So, what I’m feeling right now is the result of a spell?’‘Well, that depends. What are you feeling right now?’ Cas asks.‘I feel, uh,’ Sam glances at Dean here. ‘I feel like I’m in love with you Cas.’Dean's not happy when Sam gets hit by a love spell, which makes Sam fall for Cas.Is everything as it seems, or could it all be some sort of trick?





	Magic Spell

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So 
> 
> a) this is my first attempt writing for one of these characters and I hope I did okay 
> 
> b) I binge watched supernatural for the first and only time between October - January so if some of the information I've put is wrong, then that's all on me and my memory 
> 
> c) I'm hopeful this comes across as funny, but I'm not usually good at humour, so I have no idea if I hit the mark or not.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

_This should be fun._

_Have we got the popcorn? And lollypops? Ooh, strawberry, yum!_

_Okay, everyone ready?_

_Let’s go._

Dean hated witches. Their houses were filled with gross items, and he never knew what to expect. There were smells, and fire, and spells that made you act like a completely different person.

You were completely powerless when a spell hit. Your mind went blank, only a single act of focus in your brain.

It was how Dean felt now. Everything was blank. It felt like there was something missing, like he was just waiting for something to click into place.

‘Dean? Sam? Is everything okay?’ Cas’s voice comes from behind Dean, and he turns. The first thing he latches onto are bright blue eyes.

Dean feels a bit like the missing link is clicking into place.

‘Cas, hey. There you are. Are you okay?’ Sam moves next to Dean, going over to Cas. Sam touches Cas’s face, checking him over.

‘Sam, I’m fine. I heard a shout so came in from outside. Are you okay? Dean?’ Cas looks between the brothers. ‘Something happened.’ Cas peers into Sam’s face, and Sam smiles back at him, blushing lightly.

What the hell?

‘Yeah, the witch said a few words and then threw some stuff into the bowl on the table,’ Sam said, pointing to the little earthenware bowl.

‘Do you know what the spell was?’ Cas asks. He moves to look through the other bits and pieces lying around on the table, and Sam follows him. ‘There’s some bone here – looks like a small animal -, some herbs, and, this here, looks like iron shavings.’

‘Do you have any idea what she was trying to do?’ Dean asks.

‘I have very limited knowledge of spells, but this looks like a love spell. She’d need a few more things, but,’ Cas prods around the ashes in the bowl, then brings up his fingers to smell. ‘Yes, it seems like they’ve burned away.’

‘A love spell?’ Sam asks. ‘She was making a love spell?’ Sam sounds confused. ‘So, what I’m feeling right now is the result of a spell?’

‘Well, that depends. What are you feeling right now?’ Cas asks.

‘I feel, uh,’ Sam glances at Dean here. ‘I feel like I’m in love with you Cas.’

Dean splutters. Even Cas looks a bit shocked.

But he regains his composure before Dean does.

‘It’s the spell. Judging by the amount of ash left in the bowl, she didn’t get time to make very much.’

‘Which means?’ Dean asks. He does not like the expression on Sam’s face.

‘That the effects of the spell should wear off after a couple of hours.’

‘Sam’s going to think he’s in love with you for a couple of hours?’ Dean asks. This is too weird. Even for them.

‘I believe so,’ Cas says.

Sam is pouting, as he looks between Dean and Cas. ‘Can you guys stop with the intense staring thing? It’s making me jealous.’

At that both Dean and Cas look at Sam. ‘What? I know, logically, that this is just a spell. But emotionally I’m fully feeling in love with Cas. Like in love. I want to make him laugh, and hold his hand, and touch him and look at him.’

‘If it’s preferable, I could play along,’ Cas says.  

‘Whoa, hey, Cas, I know it’ll make Sam happy now, but when he comes out of this fog, he’s not going to appreciate whatever you’ve done.’

‘I didn’t mean that I was going to do anything that would offend him when he wakes up. I don’t really understand romantic intentions between humans, but wouldn’t it be easier to smile at Sam, or even hold his hand?’

‘Cas, you wanna hold my hand? Really?’ Sam’s voice is the most excited Dean’s heard in years.

‘Sam, go sit in the car,’ Dean snaps. Sam sighs and folds his arms.

‘What and leave you alone with Cas? I don’t think so.’

‘Sam, I’m not going to hit on Cas while your back is turned, okay?’ Sam laughs at that, a big belly laugh that Dean hasn’t heard for years.

‘Yeah, Dean, I’m so not worried about that.’ Dean wants to ask what the hell Sam is talking about, but he has a feeling that he knows, so he bites his tongue.

‘Sammy, go sit in the damn car,’ Dean says again. ‘Me and Cas are following right behind you, okay?’

Sam tilts his head, and Dean swears he practically growls. Dean spins on his heel, heading towards Baby. This is so not what he needs.

He hears footsteps following behind him, and when he chances a glance over his shoulder he sees Sam and Cas walking next to each other, Sam brushing shoulders with the angel.

Dean tries not to feel jealous.

It doesn’t work.

 

_This could not be going better._

_It’s almost like I wrote the script myself._

_Oh, wait a minute._

_I did._

Sam insists on sitting in the back of the Impala with Cas. Dean can’t help but keep checking the rear-view mirror, noticing the fact that Sam inches his hand across the small gap between them.

Dean might jerk the wheel a couple of extra times so Sam is thrown against the window but he soon stops when he notices that Sam is using Cas to get himself back into position.

And that Sam holds on a little bit too long.

When they get back to the bunker, Dean doesn’t think he can take it much more.

Sam is trying to help Cas take off his trench coat.

‘Sam, leave him alone,’ Dean snaps.

‘I’m just trying to help,’ Sam says.

‘No, you’re being a creep.’

‘You think I can help it? Whatever was in that spell, it was pretty potent stuff Dean.’

‘Yeah, I know,’ Dean says. ‘But you can fight it.’

‘Maybe it would be best if I left,’ Cas says. ‘I’ll come back in a few hours when the spell…’

‘No, Cas, you can’t go,’ Sam says, putting a hand on Cas’s arm.

Dean really wants to knock it off.

Cas looks to Dean, and Dean shrugs. He doesn’t know what to do. ‘Okay, Sam, I’ll stay. I’m just going to go and get some books from the library, see if I can find anything that might hurry this along.’ Cas takes a step forward, and Sam follows. ‘Sam, I can go on my own.’

‘Right, I know you can, but I know the library inside and out. I can help.’

‘Dude, give the guy a break,’ Dean says. Sam looks like someone’s told him his puppy has died. ‘Absence makes the heart grow fonder and all that, right?’ Dean adds. He doesn’t want to pander to Sam, but he can’t see that look on Sam’s face.

Sam lets Cas go to the library without following. Sam and Dean head to the kitchen to make coffee and see if there’s anything they can whip up to eat.

Dean is just standing against the counter when Sam gasps and walks over him. He swipes a finger across Dean’s neck.

‘Dude, what the hell?’ Dean says.

‘This,’ Sam says holding out his finger. There’s a few ashy spots on his finger. ‘It’s residue from the spell the witch cast. Look, I’m covered in it.’ Sam wipes some of the ashy powder off his own neck. ‘The spell hit you too? Made you fall in love with the first person you saw?’ Dean doesn’t say anything. ‘Dean, come on. I know you got hit too. Why can’t you admit it? The spell made you fall in love with Cas too?’

But Dean’s been repressing this feeling for too many years to let a simple thing like a spell bring it up.

‘I don’t know what to tell you Sammy. Maybe I didn’t get hit with as much of it as you did so it’s not as strong. Maybe I saw someone else from the window of the room and I’m pining for them or something.’

‘Dean, it’s okay if you love Cas,’ Dean’s heart almost stops then, ‘too. I mean you’re going to have to fight me for him, and I gotta tell you, I think I’m going to win.’

Okay, that’s too much for Dean. Yes, he’s trying not to show everyone how he feels about the angel, but come on. That Sam thinks he could even come anywhere near Dean in the angel’s affection?

Dean’s calling bullshit.

‘Dude. Me and him share a profound bond, remember? He literally dragged me from hell.’

‘Uh, he did that for me too.’

‘He forgot your soul.’

‘He didn’t forget it, he just wasn’t strong enough to drag it up with me. Because whatever crap he went through on earth made him weaker.’

‘Okay, well he always answered when I called him. Remember?’

‘Yeah, Dean. But he hasn’t been able to do that for a long time. And me and him have more in common anyway.’

‘Oh, that’s crap.’

‘Come on Dean. We both like books and lore and research. And we get along better than you two do.’

‘Oh, that is just bull-.’

‘Dean, it’s true. You two are always butting heads and getting angry at each other. I mean just a few months ago, you were both walking around the bunker ignoring each other.’

‘Yeah cause he made a stupid decision,’ Dean says. ‘But that doesn’t mean I’m not -.’

 

_Oooh, here it comes ladies and gents. This is going to be good._

_Man, I can’t wait to see baby bro’s face. This is the best present ever._

‘ – in love with him!’ Dean shouts. The words seem to echo around the room.

‘Are you? In love with Cas? Not just ‘he’s family,’ or ‘he’s like a brother,’ but hopelessly, deeply in love with him?’

‘Jeesh, Sammy, is that what you want? To hear me say that I’m hopelessly, deeply in love with Cas? Cause I am. I love him, and not in a brotherly way, not in a ‘you’re my family way,’ in a fucking, shit, I’ve fallen in love with a frigging angel of the lord and what the hell am I supposed to do about that, way? Cause no matter what happens, Cas is going to keep leaving and I can’t, I can’t tell him anything that will make him feel like he has to stay.’

Dean’s standing, panting now, almost chest to chest with Sam. Dean takes a step back, holding onto the counter for support. ‘But you love him too, right? It’s just an effect of the spell.’

Sam swallows, swiping at his neck again. The love-sick expression on his face has changed to something a little bit sheepish.

 

_Okay, so we’ve hit a slight snag in the road. Probably not the best time to reveal my plan to Dean-O. Abort all the plans._

_No, no, we’re not going to suddenly appear in the kitchen with the flashing lights and heart shaped balloons. Because as fun as it would be even I know when something would backfire, and right now Dean-O does not need us rubbing salt in his wounds._

‘Dean, I have something to tell you,’ Sam says. ‘It wasn’t a spell you got hit with.’

‘So, what was it then? Potion? Some kind of voodoo crap?’ Dean really thinks he knows the answer, but he’s kind of praying he doesn’t.

‘No. Some burned papers, some leaves from the garden, and a couple of pieces of paper we found lying around.’

‘Sam. I’m going to need you to explain very slowly and carefully exactly what the hell you’re talking about.’

Sam takes a step back. Then he thinks even better of it, and stands behind the kitchen table.

‘Okay, Dean, this is probably going to piss you off. But, remember, we did it for the greater good here. Both of you seem to be drowning, and I don’t know what those cosmic consequences Billie mentioned are, but Cas has already had someone hunting him down, and he’s almost died, and you still haven’t managed to get your head out of your ass and tell him how you feel…’

‘Sammy. Point. Make it.’

‘Okay. You remember Gabriel?’

‘The dead archangel.’

‘Yeah, only not so dead as it turns out. Because Chuck found some time and rebuilt him.’

‘Gabriel’s alive?’

‘Yeah. A few months now.’

‘Does Cas know his brother’s alive and kicking again?’

Sam shrugs. ‘Cas has had a lot of other things going on at the moment. Gabriel didn’t know how he’d react to him coming back. And when I told him what Cas had been through he thought maybe we should try and make him a bit happier. Like I was saying earlier, Cas has had a lot of close calls lately. Gabriel said he just wanted to make him happy in case…’ Sam trails off. ‘Anyway, we came up with this plan to make you think you’d been hit by a love spell. First person you saw you’d think you were in love with. Gabriel thought you’d believe it a bit more if I got ‘hit’ too. Ramp up your jealously a little bit.’

‘You mean Gabriel thought it’d be funny. Guess being dead hasn’t made him any less of a dick.’ There’s so much to process. Gabriel coming back, finding out Sam’s not actually in love with Cas…

‘Your acting’s come on quite a bit,’ Dean says. ‘I really thought you were in love with Cas.’

‘That’s it? That’s all you’ve got to say?’ Sam seems confused. Dean guesses he was expecting punches to be thrown and insults to be hurled.

But it’s out there in the universe now. Sam (and Dean’s guessing Gabriel’s somewhere up in heaven watching this like it’s the TV show of the week) know, and there’s no point denying it.

So, Dean’s going to do what he does best and pretend like it didn’t happen. Not react to it.

‘You want coffee?’ Dean asks, turning to the pot.

‘Uh Dean? You heard me, right? Me and an archangel setting you up to declare your love for Cas.’

‘Yeah, I heard you. Coffee?’

‘Dean…’ Dean ignores Sam. Pours himself some coffee, and then pours another cup. Then one more.

‘I’m going to take this to Cas, alright.’

‘Does me even telling you that Gabriel planned to pop in with balloons and confetti once you’d declared your feelings and videotape the whole thing to play back to Cas make a difference?’

Dean ignores him and goes into the library. Cas is sitting with an open book in front of him, but he’s not reading.

Dean places a coffee cup in front of him. ‘I’m guessing you heard all that,’ Dean says. He stays standing behind Cas, placing an elbow on the back of Cas’s chair.

‘I would have preferred you to tell me to my face.’

‘Yeah, Cas, well me and you both know that wasn’t ever going to happen. Did you hear about Gabriel?’

‘Yes. My hearing is still that of an angel. If I hadn’t been so preoccupied lately, I probably could have realised. Someone keeps sending me joke items. But the last time I thought Gabriel was alive it was a trick of Metatron’s, so I was a little sceptical to believe it again.’

‘Right.’ Dean takes a sip of coffee. ‘Cas, what do you want to do about all this?’

‘Is there anything to be done? Sam said the spell was fake, so there’s no point researching how to end it. I got confused earlier. While the items were lying around on the table, I should have been able to tell they hadn’t actually been in the bowl. It was a half-mixed spell, something that would cause no damage.’

‘I didn’t mean about the spell, Cas.’ 

‘Dean. I meant what I said earlier about not knowing how romantic relationships work. Yes, my experience with April was eye opening, and yes, when I was human I experienced those feelings of having a crush, and being excited when I got asked out, and feeling dejected when it turned out to be just for babysitting. And yes, I’m still having human emotions since I got my grace back, but they are somewhat muted. I don’t know if I’m ever going to feel those things in full again, and it wouldn’t be fair to ask you to share what I suppose a relationship needs with someone who could only ever give half of it back to you.’

‘Cas, can I try something? Stand up.’ Cas obeys his orders straight away, standing just a few inches away from Dean.

He’s always had an issue with personal space. ‘Okay, close your eyes. I’m not expecting anything, okay? Just trust me?’ Cas closes his eyes.

And Dean leans forward and presses their lips together.

It’s soft, and bitter from the coffee and over in about two seconds, because Dean doesn’t want to push anything the angel might not want. ‘Was that muted?’

‘Dean. You and Sam, you’ve given me so much already. When I said the best part of my life had been you two I wasn’t lying.’ Cas swallows. ‘But that was the best thing you’ve ever given to me.’

‘Yeah?’ Dean asks. Cas nods. ‘Good. Because it was pretty great for me too, and now I’ve done it, I kind of want to do it again.’ Kiss. ‘And again.’ Kiss. ‘And…’

 

They both jump a mile in the air, Dean spilling his coffee all over the library floor when a flashing heart appears above their heads, balloons rain down from upon them, and a recently dead rebuilt archangel materialises, clapping, in front of them.


End file.
